The ever increasing interest in and need for recycling has resulted in a need for household storage containers for discarded newspaper. Storage containers are needed that also assist in the bundling of the discarded newspaper, preferably with tie material which is recyclable with the newspaper, and thereby facilitate removal of the discarded newspapers from the container and transport to a recycle depository.
A number of devices have been developed to attempt to address these needs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,802 to Deubner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,032 to McDermott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,262 to Turi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,318 to Bollinger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,576 to Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,506 to Vargas, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,318 to Murat disclose devices for the storage and bundling of discarded newspapers. The present invention provides a new device for storage and bundling of discarded newspapers.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a discarded newspaper storage container and bundler which is simple and economical to construct.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a discarded newspaper storage container and bundler which is simple to use.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a discarded newspaper storage container and bundler which can be constructed entirely of recyclable materials.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a discarded newspaper storage container and bundler which can be constructed entirely of renewable resources.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a discarded newspaper storage container and bundler which can be constructed of common cardboard and common wooden materials.